A Legendary Adventure
by The Penguin Champion
Summary: This is my story, we all want to tell our stories, this is mine...
1. Introduction

**Hello, today I bring you a new publication. What inspired me to make this fic were the Pokémon video games , actually I played all versions from red to HeartGold , and I thought life would be like if we could be part of the adventures of Pokémon , and then I decided to make this fic, in first person, and I thought of a new name , plus I wanted to do a continuation of the events in Altomare , and I also thought of an introduction which is the will read . If you are interested in reading the fic , enjoy .**

* * *

So many adventures, so many moments, so many laughs, so many tears, so many defeats, many victories, many battles ... and then I want to stop, and tell my story, an adventure through the regions.

If you are interested to know, you are free to know and will know what my story was:

I used to live in a region where there were no Pokémon, in South America, it was a good life, not as exciting, but it was something that I felt comfortable.

Sometimes I sat in my house and watched on television the Pokémon League matches in Kanto , Johto and Hoenn and was amazed with so many combinations of attacks and such a variety of Pokémon that were in the world and so many amazing skilled trainers . Actually if they had existed in my region Pokémon, I would certainly have taken my own journey to become a Pokémon Master, it was a new dream I had had, but did not know he was going to start before I dreamed...

On my 10th birthday, I received many gifts, but there was one in particular that left me stunned...

It was a boat ticket to sail to the Kanto region, my parents, knowing it was what I dreamed, bought it and gave me a map to get to Pallet Town, and meet Professor Oak, imposing authority in the Pokémon world. Apart from this, also received clothes for the trip: blue jeans, my favorite color, a black shirt with green images, a black cap with the symbol of the Pokémon League and white sneakers, also decided to take my jacket he used in school, as a souvenir, and the main thing: the trainer card: with my picture, some places where I suspected, there were medals Gym with my name above: Mariano Toledo.

The day shipment to Kanto had a mixture of emotions and anxiety, not really sure what I'd find...

Upon arriving there, I was in Pallet Town and did not know where to go, the truth was somewhat dubious, so I thought, that if Professor goes investigating, possibly, could be on the edge of town.

I decided to leave, but when I heard a scream right outside someone telling me to go back because a wild Pokémon might attack me , it was my habit of not thinking about it because where I come from ,

When I saw the mister, what a surprise I got! , Was Professor Oak, he said I should be more careful, when I told him who I was, he remembered that he was waiting for me, and told me to follow him to his lab , to I agreed with pleasure.

He told me about what to do if I wanted to participate in the Pokémon League, but warned me that for be someone who came from a region without Pokémon should be treated differently:

For starters, the Pokédex I will receive will have information about the Pokémon, but I could see that information only if catch the Pokémon first, but I give it two very useful functions: could see the cry of the Pokémon and its height compared to it's trainer, apart from the areas where you can find it, something that does not contain a conventional Pokédex.

But not coming from any region where Pokémon, whenever you catch a Pokémon, go to the lab of Professor of the appropriate region, and not only that, if I decided to go to another region, would have to leave all previous Pokémon in the laboratory, would have to start from 0 in the new region, not a bad thing, but leave without even my starter, that would be very hard.

Having said that , he also explained that they had gyms in which I had to face in front of their leaders, altogether told me the location of 13 gyms, of which 2 were unofficial, giving a total of 11 medals, but if I got 8, I would be able enter the league.

And then came the moment: choosing my first Pokémon, the one that will accompany me to the end of my journey...

I knew Kanto had more starter Pokémon than any other region, but the Professor casually ran out of the 3 most common, so I was forced to choose between a Pikachu and Eevee. Just was a little difficult decision, but ultimately opted for Pikachu.

It was one freshly caught, therefore he was not very friendly, and did not like his Poke ball, but I had no problems traveling to me, over time we begin to understand each other, I caught a good amount of Pokémon, fighting had won 8 medals, enough to get in, and at the end ... came the Pokémon League .

I did very well in my fights and I could get to the top 16, but that's where I defeated... it was a little hard but the experiences that I gained throughout Kanto will never leave my memory...

After a time out in the laboratory of Professor garden for a few days where I camped, to spend time with my Pokémon before leaving for a new region, I was ready to go to Johto, but I had to stay a little bit more due to the fact that Pikachu was very sad about the fact that I would have to go, actually parting was with many tears, my faithful companion will always be him...

* * *

Then I went to Johto, a great region, chose my starter in that region, and I chose Chikorita, which turned out to be female, which made easier to me to get along with her, because I had been told that the females Chikoritas are very strong fighters, but also very loyal to her trainers, and that was good, despite the problem I had with her one day...

One day I was walking down a path and I had a battle against a trainer, someone known, named Ash Ketchum, he used his Bulbasor while I used Chikorita, and it really was a very good fight and ended in a draw, after that he invited me to stay and eat with him and his friends, to which I agreed grateful, but then, as our Pokémon ate, we chatted about them and just pops out the issue of evolution, what I did not know how to say correctly the things: I said I would not like Chikorita to evolve, because it would be something that I wouldn't get used to, and unfortunately, she heard that and it hurt her very deeply. When I turn, I saw her so sad with tears in her eyes and ran aimlessly, very hurt, I did not know how to avoid hurting her, it made me wonder if I really was meant to be a trainer, when I went to Kanto, many of my Pokémon suffered for my departure, and now, because of something I should not have said, had hurt my first Johto Pokemon, I actually had many doubts. The first thing I did was go look after her and apologize, after all, I don't blame her, I can't take evolution in my hands, that's just not right, if she wants to evolve, it was the best for her, I found her near a river, still crying, it broke my heart to see her like that, and it made me feel bad because I was the reason for her sadness, I don't want any of my Pokémon to suffer, and I don't want to be the reason of that…

Finally I apologized to her, she felt much better when I said I was sorry and that she had my approval if she wanted to evolve, that would not make her stop being my Pokémon. I was surprised when she evolved into a Bayleef, but that did not change anything her personality, she was the same one I met at the beginning of my journey, so it did not impact me that much when she evolved again, this time in Meganium...

I got 8 medals, I managed to get to the Johto League, unfortunately we ended again in the top 16, it was a good experience, but Meganium was very sad for two reasons: first, I was going to go to another region and she could not go with me, and second, she was sad because I was leaving and she could not give me the victory in the championship, that made her feel guilty. Upon seeing this I decided to do what I did in Kanto, I spent a few days in the garden of the laboratory of Professor Elm, and did not leave until she realized that I was very proud of her, she improved so much over the time and was a great company, considering I was traveling alone in the end I did, and headed to my next destination: Hoenn...

* * *

There in Hoenn, a great region also, in fact, I decided to take a vacation after the Pokémon League, I chose my starter, it was Torchic, who trained very well and is now a very strong Blaziken, and one of my most notable achievements in the region , something I never have done before : I caught a shiny Pokémon , I caught him on Pyric Mount , I was looking for a Chimecho, who is one of the hardest Pokemon to find, but before finding it , I came across a Duskull that was red, so I decided to train and evolved into a Dusclops and kept his so special red colors ...

I also managed to get the 8 medals that I needed, and entered the League, finishing in the top 8, it was an improvement and I had good experiences...

But when the league ended , something weird happened then was taking my way back to Littleroot Town, to visit Professor Birch, on a long trip, but when I left Fortree City, on the road, I found a very special Pokémon, but was badly wounded, was a kind of white and red dragon, I had an idea but just to be sure I looked my Pokédex , I pointed to the Pokémon to get the number, the image and name, all that I needed , and when I saw the name, I was speechless, a Pokémon of that reputation before my eyes, something that would happen again in life, the Pokémon I will never forget ...

_N ° 196 ... Latias._

* * *

**If you are interested in knowing how it continues, do not forget to review, and if you find any mistake in my writing, I'm sorry, I'm a rookie writing in english.**

… **To be continued…**


	2. Saving Latias

**Hello, everyone, here I leave my second chapter of this series, I want to thank everyone who read and those who left review, without more here this:**

* * *

Here I am, standing in front of a legendary Pokémon. I can't get over my amazement, but neither of my intrigue, why Latias was so badly injured? Who did this? And why?, all those questions are in my mind, but the most important thing now is to make sure that Latias be okay, she did not look in good condition, she looked like if she had faced a legion of Pokémon and had lost, it really hurt seeing her like that. She was on the floor, her eyes were closed, making a huge effort to get up, and I start to approach, she still had not noticed my presence, but I was sure that she was going to feel it, after all Latias is a psychic-type Pokémon. As I approach, I notice that she manages to levitate, and finally opens her eyes, and at that moment she realized that I was there. I wasn't so close, but I was close enough to look straight to her eyes, I didn't know why but I had the feeling that this might have an idea of what happened, and when I look, I saw many things, but not what I was trying to see...

I noticed things that struck me, her eyes were reflected pain, anguish, sadness, anger, and although I did not know much about this Pokémon, I knew Latias was not a Pokémon that have those feelings.

I approached her slowly, but then, she shows an angry face and starts screaming in anger, believing that I was a threat to her, I decided to convince her otherwise.

"Latias, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I wanna help you "- That's what I said.

But, at that time I'm beginning to feel that my body begins to float in the air, when I saw Latias, I saw that her eyes were shining, obviously she did not believe me at all, and used a powerful Psychic Attack, sending me violently against a tree, and that hurts...

When I see her, she looks at me still with a look of anger, it was clear that she would not let me help her, but I can not leave her to her fate, she was badly injured, what if someone evil wants her for their perverse plans?

The only way to convince her, I think it's catching her...

However, she's very hurt and I fear that an attack cause irreparable harm on she, I think I'd better send a Pokémon that has ineffective attacks against it...

"Blaziken, I choose you!" - Send the Poke ball, revealing Blaziken, who was ready to fight.

"Listen, Blaziken, Latias is very badly injured, be careful to not cause serious damage on her, we just have to catch her so we can go to the Pokémon Center, got it? - I asked my Pokémon, and he nodded...

Latias tried a psychic attack again, but Blaziken dodged, he had good speed to avoid it.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut"- I ordered my Pokémon, attacking Latias directly, she tried to avoid him, but her wounds did not let her and Blaziken hit hard, falling down Latias, a direct attack .

Looks like it's time...

"All right, now, Pokeball, go! - I'm ready to throw, but suddenly, I hear a voice...

"Mariano! What are you doing? "- When I look back, I see Ash, staring at me, he was angry, watching me fighting a wounded Pokémon, but it was for her own good ...

"Ash, this is not the time, I have to catch Latias" - I said, I had to catch her before she escapes and remains vulnerable.

"That Pokémon is well; you have to take her to a Pokémon Center." - That's what I said...

"I tried to convince her, but instead of listening she attacked me, that's why I want to catch her, so I can take her to the Fortree City Pokémon Center" - was my answer, and it was the truth.

I see Latias once again, really was difficult to see her in these conditions, but if I don't do something, she could end much worse...

"Poke ball, go! - And now I do it, I throw the Poke ball, impacting Latias 's forehead, and it fell to the ground, I stared at it, moving towards one side to another, with a red light in the center, until it stopped moving, making a sound, confirming that I had caught her. I wanted to celebrate, but I held myself back, considering the emergency I have to go to the Pokémon Center, I returned to Blaziken and listen Ash say:

"You are going to take her to the Pokémon Center? It's a long way from here by foot...

"Who said I would go by foot?" - That's what I said; I already had a plan, taking one of my Poke balls...

"Salamence, come out!" - I throw my Poke ball which reveals a large blue and red dragon, and I get on his back.

"I will go to Fortree City to heal Latias, and Professor Birch will call to see if I find out something about Latias"- I told Ash, if he wanted to know something about her.

"Okay, I'll be back with the guys, and then we'll go there later" - he answered.

"Salamence, take me Fortree City" - At that time, my Pokémon roars and takes flight.

On the way I decided to observe my Pokédex, to see Latias data, and what I found apart from its image, footprint, and cry was:

* * *

_N ° 196 ... Latias_

_Eon Pokémon_

_Height: 1.40 mts._

_Weight: 40 kgs._

_Latias is highly sensitive to the feelings of the people. If she detects a hint of hostility, she will deploy the feathers all over his body and will start screaming to intimidate the enemy._

_Latias has a very high level of intelligence that is able to understand human language. This Pokémon uses Crystallized down is covered as Dickey to release light and change in appearance._

_Is part of a small herd. Rarely contacts with people or other Pokémon. If you feel the presence of the enemy, disappears._

* * *

I also decided to do something else on the trip; I took my PokéNav, and called the Fortree City Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy answered.

- "Hello, Fortree City Pokémon Center"

- "Nurse Joy I am Mariano, today I was out of the city and I found a badly injured Pokémon, and I caught her on my way over there"

- "Okay, I'll tell Chansey to prepare a stretcher, what Pokémon is?

- "I can not tell, it would be risky, but I will say that it is a Pokémon that measures 1.40 and weighs 40 kilos. That has to serve"

- "Okay, that's enough, gets him soon"

-"I'm flying in my Salamence, tell Chansey to wait us at the entrance to the Center, we will land there"- And that short, even flying in the back of Salamence, I really hope to be on time.

After about 5 minutes , I see in the distance the Pokémon Center, had finally arrived, I tell Salamence to take us to the Pokémon Center, on our arrival Chansey was waiting for us, with a stretcher of the perfect size for Latias .

When I land, I appreciate the help of Salamence and toke him back to his Poke ball, and pulled out Latias' and left on the table, falling on the table, in very poor condition. Chansey was somehow surprised to see a legendary Pokémon in front of her, but that was not important now, it was important to bring to surgery room.

Both push the cart to the door of therapy, once we arrived, Nurse Joy asked me to stay outside to wait, at first I thought about refusing but I realized that only make things worse, so I nodded and sat down in a chair I was in the hallway, waiting for news about Latias...

I just hope she gets well... I want to help her...

* * *

**Hope you like it, the third chapter is coming soon, do not forget to review, and sorry if there is any mistake with my writing.**


	3. Don't Give Up, Latias!

**Hello everyone, I'm back updating a new chapter, and as I type this, so after reading the third chapter, I would like you to review what do you think about it, and if you like the story. I actually thought if this was worth to keep writing for not received many reviews, but when I saw the stats that history have all these days, actually I think it's a success, because while reading reviews is common, and I do that even most of the time, so those who read and leave reviews, cheer and review, all opinions will be valued and heard .**

**Well, without going any further here is chapter 3:**

It's been two hours, and still nothing... I'm still in the waiting room and Nurse Joy still not out of the therapy room, I really start to worry. What's going on in there? How serious damage Latias? Is he right? Why I found in that state? What's going on? .

All these questions haunt my head, I never really had worried so much, my Pokémon never before had been in such critical condition as Latias, so naturally I do not know what to do. Road side to side, I think of some way to distract myself but nothing comes to my mind, rather than just knowing if Latias is fine, since, technically speaking, she is my Pokémon, still I only caught her to bring her here, after that, I plan to release her, unless she want to travel with me, in that case, I will include her on my team happy, but it is too early to make conclusions about it, the first thing that matters now if Latias is fine.

That was me that had not yet been fed to my Pokémon, the truth; I was very distracted by this issue...

I bring my 5 Pokémon, had 5 with me if I was with another Pokémon I've ever seen, and yes I found him in Latias .

Apart from it, accompanied me: my Blaziken, Sceptile (which was a gift to see Professor Birch was fond of me and gave me along with Torchic) Salamence, Dusclops and Breloom, all of them males. Yet many others were with the Professor: A Minum, Aggron, Flygon, Crobat, and Altaria, among others.

While eating I noticed that I didn't call Professor Birch yet to ask him about Latias.

Luckily there were some phones in the living room so it did not take me more than a few steps to get to the phone and call the Professor.

"Hello?" - Professor observes the other side of the screen.

"Hello, Professor." - I salute.

"Hello Mariano! How is your journey back to Littleroot Town? "

It is at that point my face takes a more serious expression.

"Actually, Professor, I'm still Fortree."

"Why? Did something happen? "- He asked with concern.

Then I tell him about Latias, how I found her, the state she was, and still was in therapy for 2 hours already.

"I understand how you feel; it should be hard for a trainer like you see a Pokémon in those conditions."

"It really broke my heart to see her so hurt, and when I saw straight to her eyes watched, she was very distraught and very afraid, but also with a lot of anger."

"Now that's very rare, Latias' always the Pokémon who reflects joy and happiness, while Latios is reflecting seriousness and maturity."

"Latios?"

"Yes Mariano, it is known that where a Latios is, Latias is always nearby, and vice versa, I'll send to your PokéNav a picture of Latios. "

Latios? But there was no Latios with her. Could it be that...? That's it! Latias felt that way because she was alone, I remember now, Latias and Latios are siblings, and being the Latias representing joy and happiness, it is understandable to see her sad because she is away from her brother, being Latias the little sister, she needs her big brother to protect and take care of her.

"I understand Professor, is there something you can tell me about Latias?"

"Yes Mariano, first do not release her until she's fully recovered, there are people who want to catch a legendary Pokémon and use it for evil purposes."

"I understand, I will try to take care of her, but I doubt she will listen to me."

"Don't worry, she can feel the emotions, she will not feel hostile emotions coming from you, she is also a very peaceful and sweet Pokémon, you just have to convince her, and as the second point, congratulations, catch a legendary Pokémon, even in these circumstances, is something not every trainer does."

"Thank you Professor, but do you have any idea who might do this to Latias?"

"Not really, considering that Latias is a legendary Pokémon, more than one would do anything, and if I'm not mistaken, Team Rocket is in Hoenn"

At that time my memory recalls, I had encountered Team Rocket in the Mount Moon in Kanto, but Ash told me a lot about them, sometimes they are not a threat, and are even half clowns, but at other times can cause problems...

"Thanks for your help Professor"

"Nothing, go wait, Latias needs you ..."

I hang up, I'm trying to process the information, mainly about Latios, when...

"Hey Mariano " - I hear a voice from behind...

I look, and it was Ash, now that I looked good, had a different outfit, and was accompanied by three other people, one was Brock, I recognized him after seeing him in Johto, but the other 2 who accompanied I never seen they before, a brunette girl dressed mostly in red and a boy of about 7 or 8 years, maybe...

I approach them and I salute...

"By the way, they are May and Max, May is a coordinator and reached the Top 8 in the Hoenn Grand Festival and Max is May's younger brother, he's waiting the day to receive his first Pokémon." - Ash informs me, now I remember, I had been out in the first round of the Grand Festival, but it was only for fun, and my Pokémon had fun too.

"WOW! You caught a legendary Pokémon... can I see it?"- I see the hope in his eyes, apparently he does not know about the state of Latias.

"Sorry to say this to you Max, the reason that I caught Latias was because she was so hurt when I found her, I brought her here and I am still waiting for the nurse to tell me something... " - I say with some regret, to ruin the illusions of the little kid and helpless, not able to do anything at this time.

Then I tell the four of them of my talk with Professor Birch, about my suspicion of Team Rocket and the Latios that does not appear...

"Is it possible that Team Rocket has hurt Latias? Or even worse? Steal Latios? "- says Ash.

"I do not know, I am really concerned"

"But where can be Latios?" - Asked May.

"If Latios is okay he possibly be looking for Latias, and since it is a psychic type Pokémon he maybe looking through their bond as siblings." - I say, and then I have an idea, Latios is also a Dragon-type Pokémon, I will send another Dragon to look for Latios, I pull out my Pokédex and I exchange Breloom command to the lab and bring Altaria, and ask him to go to the path where I found Latias and ask him to go with Salamence, such once Latios will listen...

At that time, we hear a sound, the sound confirmed that the nurse had finished the therapy, my heart stops, I try to be positive, but the image of Latias fighting with her own wounds to rise doesn't get out of my head...

We approached the nurse, and when we see she smiles, everything went well thankfully.

She took us inside the room where Latias was asleep, resting with some devices connected to her, checking her vital signs, which appear to be normal and stabilized .

"Latias will be fine, you brought her just in time Mariano, she was very hurt, but she is very strong, did not gave up and now she just need to rest." - I said the nurse with a smile.

I breathe a sigh of relief, Latias will recover! The wait was worth it, for a moment I thought a tear would be out, but I held it with all the will I could gather, now we have to wait to see if she can tell us what happened, but I think for today she has passed through enough pain, I just think in my head...

_"Well done, Latias, don't give up, I promise I will find your brother..."_

**Well I hope you like it, and nothing more to say, review, see you next time.**


End file.
